NathMarc November 8th
by Free.Spirit140
Summary: Marc is jealous Nathaniel shows him he doesn't need to be.


Once again I am not too happy with how this one turned out, I had very few ideas for it. But I told myself I was going to challenge myself and write one of these for every day to help me see where I needed to improve, so here I am, posting it anyway.

* * *

Marc chewed the inside of his cheek as he furiously scribbled out the last paragraph he wrote, tearing the page out when it became clear he wasn't going to be able to completely cover the words.

It was no use, he realised, he was out of ideas and completely out of patience.

Writing Ladybug the way he had to for the comic, writing her as head-over-heels in love with Mightillustrator, with Nathaniel, was slowly driving him insane.

Marc knew it was stupid to be angry at the Ladybug of his own creation, but he was. Marc wanted Nathaniel to like him, not Ladybug. But Nathaniel insisted on being in love with Ladybug. That alone wouldn't be a problem for Marc, he got it, some people were straight and he had no qualms with that, but the issue was the fact that Marc had to write it.

It wasn't hard for Marc to write Ladybug as being in love with Nathaniel because Marc just wrote how he felt for Nathaniel, but that just made Marc get progressively more frustrated with himself and the world.

Writing Mightillustrator stung too, really badly.

Basically, writing anything to do with Ladybug loving Mightillustrator or Nathaniel loving Ladybug was torture for Marc.

He slammed his notebook closed, shoving it into his bag and slamming his head onto the art room table. Nathaniel's class hadn't gotten out yet so he was alone, a fact he was grateful for right now considering he was getting worked up.

Marc sat up enough to run a hand over his face, weighing up his options in his mind. He couldn't write, not when he was like this, but Nathaniel and the others would be getting out of class in the next five minutes.

Marc sighed, getting up and swinging his bag over his shoulder. He grabbed his phone, texting out a message to Nath as he swept out of the room and headed for the cafe down the road.

It was a mistake, Marc realised that as soon as he got in through the door and saw the long queue for the counter. He huffed, shifting his weight so he could look around the group of laughing girls in mini skirts at eye up the ice creams on the other side of the counter.

He just wanted a scoop of strawberry ice cream, was that too much to ask? His order was probably a thousand times less complicated than some of the orders the people ahead of him were going to give so he didn't see why he was forced to wait in the same line as all the people wanting specially made coffees and milkshakes. He resigned himself to scrolling through his phone as the line plodded forward at a painfully slow pace.

He wasn't sure how long he was waiting before he was startled back to reality by a pair of hands landing on his shoulders. Marc let out a screech, almost dropping his phone as he quickly turned to look at whoever was touching him.

"Why are you coming here for ice cream?" Nathaniel asked, smirking as Marc struggled to calm himself "You know André is right around the corner right?"

Oh yeah, that's exactly what Marc needs right now, a romanticly coded ice cream.

"How did you know I was here?" Marc asked, quickly trying to change the subject "I just told you I was going for ice cream and I'd meet you back in the art room."

"I had a feeling you'd come here 'cuse it's close to school, but this place always has a line like this. Come on, we're going to André." Nathaniel grabbed Marc's hand and started dragging him out of the shop.

"Nath, honestly, I'm fine waiting!" Marc protested as Nath dragged him along the road.

"My treat." Nathaniel stated, not letting go of Marc's hand.

Nathaniel eventually succeeded in pulling Marc all the way to André's ice cream and smirked at Marc triumphantly as he ordered two ice creams.

Now, Marc loved André's ice creams, he really did, but hearing the man list off all the components of Nathaniel's Ladybug themed ice cream was going to kill him, seriously kill him.

"Red for the outfit they wear," André started, scooping a bright red scoop of ice cream onto Nathaniel's cone, Marc bit his lip as Nathaniel smiled at the man "Black for the hair," Well, that one was odd, Ladybug had dark blue hair, although Marc guessed it could be seen as black in some lighting "And rainbow sprinkles for their personality." Marc eyed the ice cream curiously as André passed it over to Nathaniel.

"Well," Nathaniel stated, blushing as he looked at Marc "Cat's out of the bag."

"I thought," Marc started, not even listening as André listed off what was going into his ice cream "I thought you liked Ladybug?"

"I used to. Until I met you." Nathaniel stated, honest in a way Marc had never heard before.

Marc blindly reached for the ice cream André was holding out to him, not taking his eyes off Nathaniel as he tried to come up with the right words to say. He didn't need to say anything it turned out as Nathaniel's eyes trailed to the red and blue themed ice cream Marc was being handed.

"I'm guessing it's mutual then?"

"Uh… yeah, yeah it is." Marc mumbled, shock still holding onto his brain. This was not how he imagined his day going.

But this turn of events was definitely a good one


End file.
